Set Her Free
by Fei Mei
Summary: Maxon mengucapkan perpisahan dan maaf pada Celeste karena harus menggugurkannya di empat besar. Sang Pangeran sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa gadis itu telah lama menunggu untuk dipulangkan. / AN: oneshot drabble, BUKAN ROMANCE MAXONCELESTE, SPOILER The One.


**Disclaimer: Kiera Cass. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

 **Warning: oneshot AR pendek, Spoiler The One berlatar di The One saat Maxon akan memulangkan Celeste, bukan romance MaxonCeleste.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Set Her Free  
by Fei Mei**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Maxon mengetuk pintu yang ada di hadapannya. Biasanya, ketika pintu yang satu itu terbuka, yang membukanya adalah seorang gadis dengan baju pelayan. Tetapi kali ini berbeda, pemilik kamar itu sendirilah yang membukakan pintu. Gadis itu tersenyum lebar dan ceria bak seorang model. Hah, jelaslah, sebelum datang ke istana ini memang Celeste seorang model.

"Selamat malam, Nona," sapa Maxon lembut. "Apa aku menganggu?"

"Tidak, tidak," jawab Celeste semanis mungkin. "Masuklah."

Maxon mengangguk. "Para pelayanmu?"

"Sudah kusuruh istirahat. Aku akan panggil mereka untuk membuatkan minum."

"Tidak—jangan—tidak usah," kata Maxon cepat. "Aku hanya ingin bicara saja, sebentar."

Senyum lebar Celeste perlahan lenyap. Ia masih tersenyum kecil, tapi Maxon bisa melihat mata gadis itu berkaca-kaca seakan tahu apa yang akan ia katakan. Duh, Maxon benci kalau sudah melihat ekspresi perempuan seperti ini!

"Jadi? Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya gadis itu.

Maxon agak lega mendengar suara Celeste yang masih tenang. Pemuda ini mengiringnya duduk di kursi, dan ia sendiri duduk di hadapannya, lalu terus menggenggam lembut kedua tangan Celeste. "Celeste, maafkan aku. Kupikir aku harus memulangkanmu."

Celeste masih berusaha tersenyum. "Keluargaku baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Ya, mereka tidak kena serangan sama sekali, hanya saja, yah ..."

"Aku dan Elise?"

Sang Pangeran mengerjap. "Elise?"

Celeste mendengus, untuk pertama kalinya di hadapan Pangeran Maxon. "Sebelum kejadian Marlee, kupikir kau akan memulangkan kami semua dan langsung mengumumkan bahwa kau memilih America. Lalu setelah kejadian Marlee, kupikir kau berubah pikiran dan mulai tertarik pada Kriss juga. Berarti, kalau kau tinggal pilih antara Kriss dan America, berarti kau akan memulangkan aku dan Elise."

Maxon tersenyum sedih. "Yah, habis ini aku memang akan mengucapkan perpisahan pada Elise."

Gadis mantan model itu menghela nafas panjang. "Aaaah, akhirnya."

Kali ini Maxon mengerjap. "Maaf?"

" _Akhirnya_ ," ulang Celeste, "aku bebas, akhirnya. Kau tahu, setelah semua hal buruk yang kulakukan pada gadis-gadis lain, aku heran kenapa aku masih tidak dipulangkan."

"Sejak awal kau ingin dipulangkan?" tanya Maxon bingung. Celeste mengangguk mantap. "Tapi, kau, kupikir—"

"Kau pikir aku menginginkanmu dan atau takhta?" tebak Celeste, kali ini pemuda itu yang mengangguk. "Sesekali aku menginginkan itu saat sudah di sini. Maksudku, aku model, Maxon. Ketika aku makin berumur, aku sudah tidak bisa apa-apa lagi. Jika kau memilihku untuk menjadi ratumu, setidaknya aku masih terus bisa menjadi _seseorang_. Hanya untuk mahkota, Maxon, aku tidak menginginkanmu."

"Wah, ehm, kau jujur sekali ... " gumam Maxon.

Celeste terkekeh kecil. "Kau mencintai America. Oh, atau Kriss, terserah. Pokoknya, Maxon, aku juga bisa mencintai seseorang, dan orang itu bukan kau."

"Aaahh ... " Maxon manggut-manggut. "Kau mencintai seseorang dari kampung halamanmu."

Gadis itu mengangguk. "Sampai saat ini masih, walau aku tahu orangtuaku akan sangat menentang. Kau tahu ... aku seorang Dua, dan dia ... yah, dia Enam."

"Oke, tunggu, kenapa kau masih ikut mendaftar Seleksi?"

"Awalnya aku tidak mau, kupikir aku akan bisa kawin lari saja dengan pacarku. Tapi orangtuaku, yang tidak tahu-menahu tentang hubungan kami, mereka berambisi untuk bisa menjadi lebih dari sekedar Dua. Mereka yang mendaftarkan aku, tanpa sepengetahuanku. Ketika aku ternyata terpilih, aku sempat depresi, tapi kemudian aku kepikiran tentang uangnya. Uangnya, aku minta agar orangtuaku memberikannya pada keluarga pemuda itu—dia dan keluarganya menjadi budak di rumahku. Jadi, yah, begitulah," jelas Celeste. "Maafkan aku telah secara tidak langsung memanfaatkanmu. Dan, oh, aku ingin memberitahumu bahwa aku _tidak pernah_ berhubungan dengannya selama di sini, sesuai peraturan."

Maxon menggeleng cepat. "Tidak apa, aku mengerti. Jadi, setelah ini, kau bebas dari sini, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Senyum Celeste kembali cerah. "Uang konpensasi itu, walau dihentikan di tengah jalan, kupikir sudah cukup bagiku dan pacarku hidup sederhana berdua." Celeste mengangguk. "Aku ingin kawin lari dengannya."

Sang Pangeran pun tersenyum lebar. "Semoga kau bahagia, Celeste."

"Kau juga, Maxon, dan terimakasih telah memulangkanmu."

Untuk terakhir kalinya Maxon mengecup pelan punggung tangan Celeste. Pemuda itu mengucapkan selamat malam pelan dan keluar dari kamar itu.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **SELESAI**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **A/N:** Iya Fei tau tentang apa yang akan terjadi pada Celeste, jadi rasanya agak sedih aja waktu Fei baca ulang novelnya. Dan, yah, Fei selalu merasa bahwa chara yang nyebelin itu biasanya ada alasannya. Gitu. Oke, kecuali Dolores Umbridge di fandom HP.

Review?


End file.
